Something to Believe In
by bobbin411
Summary: When Nathan and Lucas Scott decided to put their differences aside and become friends, Haley and Nathan found themselves falling for one another. Being too afraid that their feelings were not reciprocated they did not admit to them until the end of senior
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! This is the story I have been working on! I hope you like it, It is a lot different then my other stories! Please Review!**

* * *

**Genre:** Drama/Comedy/Romance  
**Season/Time frame: **Mostly AU, beginning of season 1 has happened without the Naley tutoring, Lucas and Nathan get along now.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from One Tree Hill

**Summary: **When Nathan and Lucas Scott decided to put their differences aside and become friends, Haley and Nathan found themselves falling for one another. Being too afraid that their feelings were not reciprocated they did not admit to them until the end of senior year, leaving only five short months for them to spend together. They were going separate ways Haley to Stanford, and Nathan to Duke. What happens when Haley decides to give Nathan a part of her she has never given anyone the night before she leaves.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_We stumble into our lives:  
Reach for a hand to hold.  
And any wonder  
We need to find  
A certain something, certain._

_-Aqualung_

Its funny how one decision you make can change your life forever. Sometimes for the good and other times for the bad.

-----

"I don't want you to go!" Haley James said as she cried into her boyfriend Nathan Scott's chest, the night before she was to leave for Stanford.

He could feel the tears staining his shirt, and it broke his heart. If he hadn't been afraid of his feelings, they probably wouldn't be going to separate schools, they would have been going to the same school to be together. But both of them were too afraid to admit to their true feelings. By the time they told each other they loved one another they had both accepted their scholarships to schools on separate sides of the country.

"Hey, hey, hey…" Nathan said holding her head in his hands so she was facing him, "We are going to see each other at Thanksgiving, and whenever you come home, or when I get a chance to fly out there, okay?"

Haley's brown, bloodshot eyes looked deeply into Nathan's beautiful cobalt eyes. To this day she still could not get over how beautiful they were, and every time she looked into them all she saw was the love he felt for her, and the need he felt for her to be near.

"I love you so much." Haley said truthfully.

Two years ago she would have never dreamed of being in Nathan Scott's arms telling him how much she loved him and would miss him. That was until her best friend Lucas Scott, Nathan's half brother, joined the school basketball team. At first Nathan treated Lucas with the utmost disrespect, sending his teammates to torture him. But one day the two brothers decided to put their differences aside and become actual brothers. This decision was made when they realized they were more alike then they were different. They both despised their father, and loved their mothers. They also both shared a special bond with none other than Haley James, but Nathan wouldn't admit it at the time.

Immediately when Nathan begun hanging out with Lucas his felt an instant connection to Haley, as did she, but both were terrified of being shot down and having their heart broken, so they kept quiet, both pining for the other, watching from a distance with green eyes.

That went on until one fateful night two months before graduation when Nathan couldn't take it anymore…

_Flashback_

_He had been watching her all night from a distance. He watched as she swayed her hips to the music, oblivious to the stares of most of the male population._

_He had heard that Brooke was going to get her ready for the party that night, but he hadn't expected Haley to actually dress like that. She was wearing a short denim skirt, and a black deep-v halter top. However, her make-up was almost non-existent, just the way he liked, her natural beauty. He could not deny that the minute she walked down from Brooke's bedroom he was immediately turned on._

_Suddenly he saw Matt Farks start dancing with her. He instantly realized that she tensed when she felt his body against her back. Being the protective, and jealous, guy he was Nathan walked towards the dance floor. _

"_Hey Hales, this guy bothering you?" Nathan asked his eyes on her only._

"_Back off man, I was here first." Matt said, attempting to mark is territory._

"_Sorry was I talking to you?" Nathan said tearing his eyes off Haley to find an angered Matt._

"_Whatever man, she is just another slut anyway. What's so special about her?" _

"_Big mistake." Nathan stated then drew his arm back. Nathan punched Matt in the face causing him to stumble onto the floor. _

_Nathan swung his arm back and forth to try to relieve some pain and looked Matt in the eye, "You stay the hell away from her, you hear me?" As he said that Haley ran to him._

_She looked into his eyes with a grateful smile and said, "Come on let's get your hand cleaned up."_

_With that the two headed up the stairs to find a bathroom, Haley's arms around his waist._

_----_

_Haley walked out of the bathroom with a cold rag to find Nathan sitting on the edge of the bed looking at his feet, "You didn't have to do that, you know? Not that I am not thankful because believe me that guy was starting to freak me out." Haley said nervously. She was used to being around Nathan, however most of the time someone else was around. Being around him alone she was afraid of what she might say._

_He looked up to find Haley standing in front of him taking care of his bloody hand, "I wanted to." He said simply._

"_But I don't understand why, it not like I can't take care of myself." Haley stated sitting down on the bed next to him making him face her._

"_You were uncomfortable, I wanted to help." When he saw the doubt in her eyes he continued, "And I was a little jealous." He admitted tearing his gaze from her big, brown eyes._

"_Jealous?" Haley asked confused, "Why would you be jealous of him, he is nothing special."_

_Nathan looked up again and sighed, "I wasn't jealous of who he was, just that he was able to hold you and I wasn't."_

_Haley sat there shocked, "I don't understand."_

"_It's not that hard to understand." Nathan said frustrated, "I am sick and tired of hiding this. I have been being a coward and I'm done with it!" Nathan said standing up._

"_What are you trying to say, Nathan?" Haley asked anxiously,_

_Nathan kneeled in front of her and locked eyes, "I'm in love with you Haley James. I have been for a really long time, but I was too terrified that you wouldn't feel the same way. But I just can't hide it anymore. I love you Haley, and I don't care if you don't or can't love me back I just need you to know that." Nathan felt anxiety wash over him as he tried to determine her reaction._

_For a minute all Haley could do was sit there with a shocked expression. Just as Nathan was about to get up and leave, thinking that she had shot him down, she grabbed his good hand to turn him around. He was greeted with the most beautiful smile he had ever seen, one of the ones that reached her eyes._

"_I love you too, Nathan Scott!" with that Haley crashed her lips to his._

_End Flashback_

"I will always love you, Haley, no matter what, you are all that matters." Nathan said his gaze locked with her eyes. "Next year we will figure out a way to be together, okay? I promise that I will do everything in my power to keep us together. I don't know what I would do without you." Nathan said. Six months ago he would never have the courage to put his heart on the line, but looking into her eyes he knew that she would protect his heart, with everything she had.

"I'm just going to miss you so much." Haley said. "Can I spend the night with you?" Haley asked. The last thing she wanted to do was go home and spend the night without his arms around her.

"Sure thing, Hales." Nathan said with a smile, he didn't want to push her into doing anything she wasn't ready for, from the beginning he promised to respect her needs and wants, and so far he was successful. "Come on I will get you one of my shirts to change into." He said.

"Thank you." Haley said as she turned to go into his bathroom to change.

------

When she came out of the bathroom in his t-shirt, she found him sitting up against his headboard, with no shirt on. Instantly her heart started beating faster. At that very moment she knew she was ready, she knew she was ready to give him everything. She looked deep into his love filled eyes and peeled his t-shirt over her head, to reveal her in a lacy, black thong, and matching bra.

Haley giggled when she saw his mouth drop. She climbed on top of him, "I'm ready, Nathan." She said simply.

Nathan still couldn't get the shocked expression off his face, "Are you sure, Hales, this is a big step and I want you to be sure."

Haley smiled at his thoughtfulness and kissed him, "I want my first time to be with you. I have never been more sure about anything in my whole life." Haley said honestly.

Nathan smiled brightly, "Well, let me tell you that this is going to be my first time too." Nathan said. When he saw Haley's confused expression, he continued, "I have never made love Haley. Sure I have had sex, but never with someone I love. And I am madly in love with you." Nathan said honestly.

If at all possible Haley's face broke out into a larger smile. "I love you." She said and kissed him with all the emotion she had in her.

----

The next morning Haley woke up feeling like a new person. She had never been so warm and happy in her entire life. She turned to face him and found Nathan's arms securely around her waist, holding her close. Haley smiled thinking about the night before and how perfect Nathan had made it. His gentle and loving touches made her love him even more, if at all possible.

She looked up at him not wanting to break him form his peaceful sleep, but she knew she had to leave soon. "Hey Nate." She whispered. When he started to stir she noticed that a smile was plastered on his face.

"Hey, Hales." Nathan said lovingly opening his eyes. "Mmm. I love you." He said pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

Haley smiled looking into his eyes. "I love you too." She said truthfully and buried her head in his chest. She wrapped her arms around him, bringing him in closer and mumbled, "Do I have to go? I just want to stay here with you."

"Trust me," Nathan said with a smirk, "if we could stay here all day, I would be the first one to agree." He said kissing her forehead. "I wish you didn't have to leave, but we are going to see each other every chance possible, nothing is going to change. We just can't see each other every day."

Haley looked at him mischievously and pushed him onto his back. She climbed on top of him and smiled, "We still have four hours before I have to get home."

"I like the sound of that…"


	2. Chapter 2

**So sorry for the wait but I wanted to make this chapter perfect! I dont know if it is but I am tired of making you wait! lol..I hope you enjoy! Reviews would be lovely! lol I love to here what you all think! Thank you for the reviews and for adding my story to favorites and alerts, and me to your favorite authors! It means soo much! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_We watch the season  
Pull up it's own stakes  
And catch the last weekend  
Of the last week  
Before the gold and the glamour have been replaced  
Another sun soaked season fades away_

_-Dashboard Confessional_

One Month Later…

"No, no, no, no, no!" Haley said coming out of her bathroom to find her best friend at Stanford, Amanda, watching her closely as she sat on Haley's bed in her dorm room.

"No what?" Amanda asked confused. She had come over to Haley's dorm room to help her study for her first college test, and now Haley was in panic mode. For what she was unaware of.

Haley started pacing nervously as she spoke, "This CANNOT be happening!" she said ignoring her concerned friend.

Amanda got up and put a comforting hand on Haley's shoulder, "Calm down," she said as she turned Haley to face her, and stopped her pacing before she had a total melt down. "Now sit down," she instructed, "And tell me what the hell you are talking about." Amanda said sitting next to her, with her arm over Haley's shoulder holding her to her as Haley cried.

"I'm late! Very late!" Haley said horrified. Immediately understanding what she meant by late, Amanda's arms tightened around her friend "This cannot be happening, he is on the other side of the country living his dreams, I can't take that from him." Haley cried.

"Look at me." Amanda instructed. When Haley looked up she continued, "Now, we don't know for sure you are pregnant, you could just be late, you never know. Let's make an appointment to go to the doctor's. I will be there with you, no matter what, okay?" Amanda asked worried.

Amanda was a sophomore at Stanford. Like Haley she was there on scholarship, however she lived off campus with her father, Robert. When Haley first came to the school, being the klutz she was, she accidentally bumped into Amanda causing all their books to fall. Instantly they shared a bond, and have been best friends since Haley arrived. Their friendship reminded her of the friendship she shared with Lucas, who like Haley was separated from the one he loved this year. He was going to Duke with Nathan, to be close to his mother, and Brooke was at UCLA.

It was comforting having one of her best friends from home so close to her, but since they got to California the two haven't found much time to spend together. Haley was always busy with school, Amanda, and talking to Nathan on the phone whenever possible, while Brooke was having the ultimate college experience, without the one night stands of course.

When Brooke and Lucas started dating Haley hadn't known Brooke, she had only known of the party girl and rumored slut, therefore she felt the need to keep an eye on Brooke when they first began dating. However when Haley took the time to get to know the real Brooke, not the party girl Brooke, she found a girl with a heart the size of Mt. Everest. Brooke would never betray Lucas, she loved him too much.

When Haley remained silent, Amanda got up and went to the phone to call the doctors. While she was on the phone Haley curled up in her bed and cried.

All different emotions were going through her and she had no clue how to control them. There was the fear, the sadness, and mostly the love she already felt for her child. She was more scared than she had ever been in her whole life but she knew this child was made from love, and she would take care of her child, protect him or her with her own life no matter what.

She also knew she would not tell any of her friends from until the child was born. Haley was always someone to put other's needs before her own. She knew that her friends, most of all Nathan would drop everything, all of their dreams to be there for her. But she wouldn't have that, they needed to follow their dreams in order to be truly happy and Haley didn't want to stop them from following those dreams. By the beginning of June her child would be born and she would be ready to face the music knowing everyone had already started following their dreams. She had always dreamt of Stanford, but without Nathan she realized that it wasn't everything she expected. She found a life long friend and took classes that would educate her but she slowly realized that in the past months her dreams have changed. She now dreamed of being with Nathan and having a family. All she needed was his warmth and his comfort and she knew she would be happy.

Her conflicting emotions interrupted her battle in her mind. She was mostly afraid of everyone's reactions more than anything. The only person besides Amanda that knew she and Nathan had sex was Nathan, so it would definitely be a surprise to them to find out that she had given birth to Nathan's child.

Now she knew she wouldn't be going home for the holidays, she wouldn't be flying to Duke for surprise visits, and she would do her best to keep Nathan away from California no matter how difficult it would feel to be away from him.

One thing was for sure, Haley was not going to take Nathan's dreams from him. She would apply to Duke this year, so if he chose to be with her and their child like she was 99 sure he would want her and his child in his life, and then she would be able to be near him.

Years ago she would have never guessed she would be in this position. She was sure that she would never have the courage to tell Nathan how she felt, and even more sure that he would never feel the same, that she would be far away from him trying her best to get over him. But that changed when he admitted that he felt the same way, her whole life changed, and she wouldn't change it for anything. She knew no matter what that she would now have a part of Nathan forever, and that fact alone made her feel comfort.

**----**

Lucas walked into the dorm room he shared with his brother to find him lying in bed checking his phone, for what probably was the fifth time in the last two minutes.

"Calm down man." He laughed, "I'm sure she just has class or something, maybe a test that she can't text you during."

Living with his brother he had to admit was not as bad as he had thought it would be. Lucas just wished that they would have put their differences aside earlier that way they would have had more time as brothers.

Also Nathan and Haley could have gotten together earlier. He hated seeing his brother moping around. No longer was he the big party guy, he would rather stay at the dorm and talk to Haley or wait for her to call. He went to the occasional party but not that often.

Lucas was proud of his little brother. Nathan has changed dramatically since they became close. Even more so when he began dating Haley. He never once, since he started dating Haley, gave any other girl a second glance. No one compared to Haley anyway in Nathan's mind.

"I'm worried, alright?" Nathan said bitterly, "She hasn't called or texted me since this morning, and it not like I could just drive to her house to see if she is okay!" Nathan said.

"I'm sure she has a good explanation man. If something was wrong she would tell you, unless she didn't want to worry you." Lucas said trying to comfort his brother.

"I know." Nathan said and sighed, "It's just she was complaining this week about not feeling well. And DAMNIT! I am concerned!" Nathan exclaimed. "I checked the basketball schedule and we have no games near Stanford, and I have no time from now until the end of the year to go fly and see her. Plus dad isn't going to lend me the money." Nathan said aggravated. "She doesn't have the money either; she told me this morning that she can't come home for break! Any of them! And I can't get a job because of basketball, and she can't get a job because of all of her schoolwork! We aren't going to see each other until summer, man! I just miss her." Nathan said sadly.

"It's going to be alright man, I can set up the webcam that Peyton's dad got for all of us, and Haley can set up hers and you can talk to her on that." Lucas tried to reason with Nathan.

"Alright, it's not the same, but it's a start." Nathan said with a slight smile at his brother's effort, "The good news is, she decided to apply to Duke, so she could be with me next year. And she said she has some money she saved up for emergencies that she can use if we decide to move in together." Nathan said with a smile.

He knew this year was going to be hell without her, but he knew that next year would be better. This summer he planned on asking her to move in with him, and then if he feels the time is right, he wants to ask her to marry him. He already bought the ring. The first day she was gone he went out and spent all the money he had saved up for plane tickets on her ring, thinking that he could get a job, but little did he know, he would have no time.

He wasn't about to regret it though. The first day without her was hell, and he knew that he wanted her in his life together at that moment, and no matter what he was going to marry Haley James one day, and have a big family, just like hers.

Little did he know his family had already started growing across the country.


End file.
